Pet Shop Princess
by Hetaliagirl777
Summary: When D encounters a young girl that seems to have stepped out of his past, he discovers that perhaps love does exist in the world after all. Rated M for mature Language


Pet Shop Princess

Episode 1

Desirable

 _Edo (Tokyo) Japan, 1605._

On the outskirts of Edo, Japan, a young girl was born into a noble family. She had straight black hair, fair skin, and beautiful eyes. her eyes were odd and rare. She had what would later be diagnosed as heterochromia. Her left eye was starlight silver flecked with sunset gold. The right was deep amethyst flecked with midnight sapphire blue. She was very beautiful, but there was only one problem. She was completely blind. But it was rumored she was a descendant of the Sapphire Witch, who cut out her own eyes to save all of Japan. But that was just a myth. She had just been born blind that's all. her name was Yume. She wasn't even five minutes old and already she had been engaged to a noble from China only a year older than her. But that had been arranged the second her gender was determined. Five years passed and Yume and her family headed to China to visit Yume's fiance. The two hit it off instantly. But neither of them knew tragedy would strike them down. Several more years passed and Yume was diagnosed with an incurable illness that would inevitably claim her life. Her Fiance, Count D as he was called, came to visit her on her last day. "D-kun... Do you believe in reincarnation?" Yume asked simply. "Yes actually.." She smiled. "As do I... so promise me that if you are reincarnated you will await me no matter how long it takes?" He nodded. "I promise... even if the ancient traditions should fade and the earth be over run with man made machines, I shall await you at my pet shop where we first met." Yume gave a cough. "And I will find you, no matter where that shop may end up." D placed his hand on hers. "Until then." She nodded. "Until next time.. minna, ja ne." She closed her blind eyes and gave her final breath. D would keep his promise until the end of time, even if it meant never seeing her again...

 _New York, Chinatown, Present day_

Count D was sitting in his Pet shop, waiting for his next customer. a girl had come in and bought a bird. A Rare bird at that. several days later she had ordered a female. A little girl came in and had her father but a simple bird. It was then Orcot decided to show. "What do you have there?" he looked at it. "Nice bird kid." he left to look for the owner. "Welcome to my pet shop. What can i do for you?" D asked. "You the owner?" D sighed. "No my grandfather is out. I run this place in his stead." "Well buddy here's what you can do. I want a lizard with enough poison to kill a man." He replied. "How dare you? We deal in dreams and love not poison!" Orcot sighed and explained the situation. D explained his end of the story and Orcot left just as the bell signaling another customer arrived. D went to check on the customer, expecting someone else. But there, standing in the doorway was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She lad long flowing black hair pulled back in an ankle length halo braid, fair, flawless, silken skin, full pink lips, well endowed and had absolutely perfect features. her eyes were dazzling, the left one silver with gold flecks, the right one amethyst with sapphire flecks. She wore a pure white rich kimono made of heavy Japanese silk. An ornately carved diamond dragon was around her neck upon a silver chain. the dragon was carved by hand, made to look like the traditional Japanese one. She was clutching a basket tightly, as if the contents were very special. He felt he had seen her before but he just couldn't place his finger on it. "I..I.." the girl looked around. "Where am I?" "Count D's pet shop." She turned to him. "Ah... I feel like I have heard that before... oh! I'm Yume!" She bowed. "count D.. have we met before?" She shrugged. "Beats me I wouldn't know." "How could you not remember seeing me?" She sighed. "because I haven't seen anything since birth. I'm blind." D instantly regretted his previous sentence. "I'm sorry i.." "It's okay. You can't exactly tell.." D nodded. "Ah... how did you find this place?" he asked. "It's almost as if my soul guided me here..." She shrugged. He smiled. "Well Yume, it's almost time for tea so let's go shall we?" "O..Okay."

After tea and sweets, D decided to ask her some questions. "So where do you live?" She sighed. "I just moved here from Japan when my home was attacked... I haven't found a place yet." D was shocked. "Then you'll stay here." she snapped her head up. "I couldn't... I mean I don't want to impose.." He smiled. "I do not mind at all. and my Grandfather won't either. You'll just be expected to follow some rules." She nodded once, not saying anything. He explained to her the rules of living with him and she nodded. 'I'll follow those rules. I promise." there was a scratching sound and something pushed it's way through the door. "Now what?" D asked going to check on the sound. Standing in the doorway, soaking wet from the rain, was a beautiful white panther with the most beautiful blue eyes. "Y..You're..." "Yuki!" Upon hearing her name, the panther tackled the young girl she called master and covered her face in licks. "The panther..." To D, The panther was a beautiful woman with fair skin, long white hair in a pure white sun dress and ebony colored claws with sapphire eyes. Yume smiled and laughed. "Ewww." She laughed. "You're just an overgrown kitten." the Panther purred loudly. it was then D saw the egg. it was smooth and white with silver designs on it. It was sitting carefully in a basket. "That's..." D was surprised. _First the Nemean panther claims this girl as its owner then the egg of Ryuujin... which is in her possession... is this really the same girl I loved so long ago? my fiance who fell to illness... not knowing I was a..._ "D?" Yume's voice snapped him out of his inner babbling. "Ah.. yes Yume?" she smiled. "I.. I was wondering if Yuki could stay?" D smiled. "Yes of course. And don't worry I will not sell her or that egg of yours either." Yume giggled lightly. "Ahh yes.. I promised mother I'd keep the egg safe from harm.. and not let it fall into the wrong hands." D smiled. "I understand.. So Yume... would like more tea?" She smiled. "Yes please!" _This girl...is she really the one... the one that I have been waiting for...?_ D thought to himself as he sipped his tea. Soon, he'd come to answer his own questions about this girl and who she was. And she would find out his biggest and most kept secret...

 _To Be continued_


End file.
